taken
by aurafire
Summary: Kohaku is a newbie to the mating season and she discovers that it may have its benifits afterall...


Taken

_DAMN IT,DAMN IT,DAMN IT! Kenny told me I shouldn't have wandered from home!_A six-tailed vulpine thought as she raced through bushes and tall grass. The ground plants whipping her face, causing the reddish fox to blink frequently to protect her amber pupils. Nightime rapidly approaching, she carried her short legs as long as she possibly could trek. She didn't know how long she ran,She didn't know where she was going, but the only thought in her head was to sprint as fast as she could as she thought of why.

The vixen on the run was named Kohaku. Despite her pre-evolutionary appearence, the vulpix was about eighteen in human years. And though she looked like a normal vulpix, her hair in the back was unusually longer, flying in the oppisite direction as the fox sped for her life.

Why was she running for her life? She knew this is what some pokemon would think.

..._at least those __**not**__ affected by the mating season!_

Oh how Kohaku loathe this time of year! Being that more male pokemon populated this area? No female was safe. The fleeing vulpix remenists about when she laughed at her mom over being surrounded by fighting males. Her mom described the scene as...awkward. Mostly scary._ Why were you scared mom? It wasen't like you were the only female around._

_!_

You may not have been the only female, but boy did they treat you like one! The poor pix girl dodged about seven eeveeloutions, three raichus, six houndooms, and several others she couldn't count all in one day! One male even groped her tails while she drank from a lake far off from now! Her TAILS! _ Ha! best believe his ass got tourched. _ Mentally cracking, least the six-tailed fox could find some hilarity in this situation. But that still wouldn't save her as her body slammed into a (Slightly larger then normal), male glaceon, who turned to her, the affects of the mating season burning in his eyes. Screw smelling, Kohaku could practically _feel _the want radiating off the form. Just like all others.

_NOT AGIAN! _Mentally Seething with fustration as the ice-like cat threw a disgusting, brown mudball in her direction. One benifit to this fox hunt for kohaku was that her reflexes heightened as she easily dodged the pokemon's attack, in return, firing weak embers at the lust-crazed glaceon. He could only look stunned as the fast attack, though weak, impacted with great force at his icy blue body. Instant K.O.!

_One more down! _although that was like killing a rattata. _Kill one and ten more pop out._ She sighed. Thinking quickly, Kohaku scanned for anything to reside in.._.At least till some sense comes out these bastards! _Not far off, she saw a mountian cliff that looked like it had an ...entrance!_ A cave! That place looks...eerie though. Fuck it, Better that than nothing at all! _The vulpix breathily thought as she raced in the intimidating mountian's direction.

Deep within the mouth of the mountian cave lied a figure, relishing in the peaceful emptiness in the dark cavern. Like most pokemon in this area, he was male. A prideful male with his own home that he heavily guarded from anyone. Unlike most males though, he wasen't affected by the breeding season..._at least not yet. _He irritably cringed_,_his ruby red eyes staring at nothing as he contimplated about how he may soon join this "lovefest". All he had to was stay away from any female. _And maybe I __might __make it._

Being a loner, he never really expects or anticipates tresspassers(as he calls them), into his home, so imagine his suprise as he picks up a " thermaly charged" presence. The black individual could not only sense, but hear as the intruder made fainting noises. Obviously this being had to have ran from something. Rather than confront the intruder, the figure maneuvers through the cave to find a secluded hidding spot behind a slick cave stone,waiting. He'll show this bastard.

The nighttime sky seeped through the beginning of his home, giving the appearence a rather tall quadropad shadow._ A mightyena? A houndoom? _Hell he wasen't sure. Nore did he give a damn.

He waited till the figure walked about five more feet before leaping with the persision of a persian, short k-9 claws expecting to pin a large individual. To his suprise it landed in a small, lithe like creature with six silky tails curling around his tail...

_A vulpix?_

_kohaku pov_

That was one hell of a run! I can barely catch my breath! I don't think I can run any farther.

_At least I made it._

...Double taking my surroundings, a shudder crept through my spine. The creveses. The huge stones. The _blackness _as I desended deeper into the cave with cowardly baby steps. 

There could be anything in here. Just stalking me like a predator.

_Suck it up Haku! This place maybe too damn scary for anyone!_

I had absolutly no time to react as I felt a figure land on top of me, pinning me with great force unto the crevice floor face first. Its claws gripping my thighs as if it was going to-! My natural instinct kicked in as my body flip over to defend myself.

Red eyes glared at me in a mixture of confusion and shock, though its paws never ceased its hold. The figure was practically crushing me with those ruby orbs and body as my fearful ambers stared back.

The two of us kept on locking eyes in deathly silence, me, waiting to see what the other might do.

Finally, the black figure released its hold, still glaring at me with those creepy( but strangely alluring) eyes. He stood up, towering over my small body.

"Get out." His authorative boomed in the cave, startling me. _Warn me asshole! _Even though I was scared for my life(and something else since he obviously was a boy), I looked at the figure with forced courage as my six tails uncurled.

''And just who do you think you are?'' Really, who does he think he is? Arceus?

_The figure pov_

_Why you little..._

I didn't realize my actions towards the vulpix until I saw her cower in fear, tails tucked below her. It was then did I hear myself unconciously growling. Me, growling at a female vulpix? I have more dignity than that.

My eyes glowed a golden hue before closing them. My appendages(even I didn't know what they were) rose. Sensing her aura, I felt her presence as an 18 year old female. Kind of embarassing with me being 17...

My voice spooked her again as her bluish aura flinched, probably without thought," I'm guessing you're 18 correct? The perfect age to fend for yourself. Leave.''

Her ears, colbalt through my powers, seemed to have drooped, as well as this sense of dread and fear washing over me. I do **not** like what I know she's going to ask me...

_kohaku pov_

The guy didn't have to growl at me!..._okay maybe._But he didn't even give me a chance to talk! Sadly this guy may be the only one not lusty this season. He maybe can help...

...the hells he doing?

... silence...Now I** really **couldn't see him.

His red eyes changed to a glowy yellow before he...I guess closed them?

''I'm guessing you're 18 correct?''..._HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW? ...was he like my mother with that creepy "sixth -sense" thing? _'' The perfect age to fend for ." Heartless mother...__

_Come on! Can't you show me as much mercy as you did sanity?_

Great. Now I have to break down my problem to the figure in order for me to have a **chance** at ''purity'' this mating ...

"Okay, okay hear me out here. I'm more on the run. From...'' Damn. This is hard.''... the other...males in this region''.

''Ohh.''_Yeah..._

''Well, just go out there and burn every horny fucker out there. Thats what I would do."

_...Really? Might as well be the goddess Arceus herself to possess that much fire..._

...This guy here...

''...No. I'll do anything besides any sexual contact. Since that is my purpose from running and etc.''

_normal pov_

The tall, shady figure gave a fustrated sigh, reluctantly letting Kohaku know her six-tailed fox ki-..er-adult, could stay.'' Just stay put while I gather some wood.'' The figure commanded, walking towards the cave entrance.

And it was then did the vulpine get a good look at her adopter.

She quickly took note of his (hair?) as it hung on the back of his head. His long, triangular ears pointed up in what looked like constant alert. Muscular sholders, each possessing a black band, _almost like those sleevless shirts I see human males wear._ Although the most noticable things about him to her were his ''shorts''. His funny and adorable shorts and the cream fur that coveres his torso, complimented with azure and black colors.

No doubt about it. Her savior was a Lucario.

_**skipping ahead**_

The fire's light radiates throughout the depth of the cave, casting big wiggly shadows on the cave wall as two figures rest. The lucario,sitting on his bottem, glared intently at the fire as the vulpix laid down lethargically on her stomach, back and front legs outstreched in front of her while her fluffy taile lazily slumped to the floor.

For quite a while, neither said nothing as they watched the blaze dance infront of them. The blue jackal, use to silence, didn't even pay attention to the unnerved vulpine as she tapped her front right paw. _The_ _Silence. The DAMN SILENCE..._

...The female fox couldn't take it anymore!

"...so...whats your name anyway?"

The spiked dog's ears twitched in her direction.

''Why do you need to know?'' Sure the lucario let her stay, he thought, but thats it. No need for those sappy heart-to-heart talks.

_Maybe if I open up first._Kohaku pondered before thinking_ ...this prick needs to be more social!_

''Kohaku.'' the reddish fox turned to the ruby turned golden orbs as the fire, and confusion, blazed in his eyes." Names Kohaku.''

''...Kyu.'' The blue hound lowly responded.

The two spent their time making conversation, learning more about eachother, unaware of a figure slowly approaching their hideout.

_-outside the cave -_

The lone black being sniffed the rocky landmark hastily as it smelled its target. Agian like most pokemon around and about, the figure was male. Black, small pupils looked menacingly into the the cave, unsheathed claws scraping the ground as if it needed something_._

_CRAVED something._

_...The figure's body and mind clouded with smutty thoughts as well as images of a tight little ...fiery...body to ram himself into..._

_-back inside the cave-kyu pov_

''...and after that, I **incinerated** his ass with a flamethrower. No one ever shall touch the tails like that! No one!''

...Wow. This vixens' got problems. Hell, I'd never scorch anyone over my **tails.**___Then agian, mine isn't as pretty looking._

_Shows him for messing with whats yours..._what?

Why did I just think that thought? She's doesen't belong to anyone let alone me. Listening to her talk about her life he concluded her as quite an untammable brat for a vulpix reaching adulthood. She's quite outspoken and is going through a rough first mating season. But who could blame the males for lusting after her? She was... unusually more attractive compared to other vulpixs. Her back seem to curve in a bit more, emphasising her rump, Her Orange locks extending to the base of her neck as it lit up a different hue by the flame. Even her amber orbs eyes screamed at you like no other...

_Maybe thats something you could change yourself. Show this little vixen that not everything revolves around her. Maybe even show her the benifits of springfever..._

...Fucking hormones... 

The next moments felt odd for me as a sudden smell filled the air.

The smell ..._so damn strong...What _The _hell_ was going on? Why so suddenly do I feel this forceful urge to...

..to just _Fucking Screw _something?

Glancing at Kohaku, tails now lifted, I took a quick testing whiff...instantly regretting my new realization.

_Fuck_._ He could smell her sudden heat aroma fill the air...does she even feel it_

_Don't tell me i'm going woman crazy too._

He knew that eventually he would join the ''spring fever'', but now couldn't have been the worser time. 

Her body was too small..._but she's just old enough for you to-_

_Shut Up! Shut up!_Part of my brain tried to rationalized as it was slowly being taken over by the dirty talks of my mind, as well as control a certian feeling swirling in my groin. Much to Kohaku's obliviousness.

The only thing stopping my libido from tackling the vulpix was the sudden negative aura I detected walting into my den. The presence.. it gives off this red aura of selfishness, an aura I wanted to dispose of now to protect my...my..._Mate?_

_kohaku pov_

Kyu...His name was kinda weird. Cute though.

I am such a chatterbox I swear. Here I am talking to a total stranger that only told me his name about my family, and my misadventures of today.

Man! Today felt so damn long! I feel so tired from me running for my life.

Strangley after our chat, the two of us went completley silent.

...and this time I didn't mind as I watched the flaring fire maneuver always loved the heat and sight of no, not just cause it's my type, but cause it describes me perfectly. Warm and inviting, snappish and feisty. It just made up who I am.

_as well as steamin...I need to stop getting off topic._

_normal pov_

Kohaku felt the drowsiness of sleep creep up on her like a silent stalker. Eyes beginning to sage shut, the red vulpine almost blacked out until she suddenly felt this foreign feeling forming in her gut.

Suddenly the drowsiness of sleep was replaced with an unerving tingle in the vulpix's lower body as she barely figited, a force in her made the girl raise her tails.

The kitsune searched her mind for any cause of this weird feeling before thinking back to her mothers words one afternoon before she went exploring out her home...

"_Puberty can sometimes be the most unexpecting enemy, believe me my daughter, when your time comes, suddenly you lose all control of who you were to what your body wants you to be...in complete satisfaction...''_

_..._Now the fox dreaded the eerie silence.

She Peaked at the ruby eyed being behind her. Coincidentaly, even he seemed to be a bit too silent. Not a good sign.

The abrupt rising of the lucario made the vulpix assume the worst before he hastily spoke for her to take cover.

_kohaku pov_

Take...cover?From what?

Do I even wanna know?

Either way, I didn't have a choice in the matter as a snarl roared from the open end of the cave. He didn't need to tell me twice as I scrambled into a crevice right of kyu. That snarl almost made me shit myself! Even worse, the offender stepped into the view of the fire, revealing itself as a black and blue catlike creature. It looked almost funny with its shaggy fur hanging off its neck. Acompanied with a stange star at the end if his tail, red eyes with evil yellow irises virtually glowing with aggression. For once, I hated how the flames made him look, luminating his face.

The thing proceeded to sniff the air and locked eyes with me.

It looked .me. Sending a toothy, demonic grin at me._eewwww!_

Kyu must have sensed the cat's target was me as he cut through the staredown, charging up a glowing, blue bone. The lionlike cat let lose a rumbling roar before charging Kyu head on, his body lighting up yellow preparing to attack.

How does Kyu remain so calm?

Theres a flippin cat coming at him!

The cat let lose a yellow bolt of electric charge at the calm Kyu.

_kyu pov_

I'm almost laughing at the cats rashness. It's so easy to maneuver away from the bolts of lightning coming in my direction. The Luxray continues to act before thinking as I dodge strike after strike, bone rush still in hand. I'll admit one strike almost zapped my tail by a fucking inch...

There has to be an opening somewhere so I could end this...

_normal pov_

The fox pokemon continued to watch in suspense as the unrelenting luxray persists its onslaught of attacks before finally becoming fed up. With a quick pause, the lion pokemon lept into the air with a blood curtling snarl, jaws spread out to deliver a fierce bite.

Kyu first appeared to be suprised before his body rapidly replicated into two forms, vanishing into thin air, as the luxray hit solid ground.

The cat frantically looked around, not noticing the lucario right behind him. With powerful force, the jackal slammed his blue glowing bone agianst the cats head, The force knocking it down.

Appearing unconcious, the masked pokemon leaned over, scanning for any movements...

What happen next came as a literal ''shock''.

_kyu pov_

_Son of a BITCH!_

That bastard caught me off guard! He shocked the hell out of me! The pain..so sharp..I can't support my self all of a sudden... 

Damn... this shit hurts...

And here he comes looking as smug as ever. 

Is...Is he firing up another attack? Suddenly it's so bright. 

Never thought I'd die this way...shit...

...

Whats taking him? Peaking up I noticed him cheesing before shifting left as A force of pink collided with my face, blacking out.

_kohaku pov_

_...Oops._

My ''attract'' hit kyu...

Hey, I couldn't just stand there as Kyu was about to die! Watching him fight for me made me feel useless! So I was hoping to deture the offender's mindset. Sure I used the wrong move but it would have gave Kyu a chance to strike...or at least help buy some time...

_So much for that... s'up to me now..._

Even being paralysed, the attract must have worked, seeing as heart filled eyes stared intently in my direction.

Disreguarding my friend, My attention switched to the cat-like... whatever.

It wasted no time as he bolted towards me, these rings around its forlegs made an electric charge as his jaws this time lit up. Now I know nothing about electricity but this move I remember seeing. The electric type bites the opponent, causing shock and...

_paralysis.._. He was planning to immobilize me before rapeing me...!

_HELL NO!_

Ducking my head, I avoided his thunderfang before he swung his unsheathed claws at me, barely missing me. Another unsuccsessful rapid swipe was sent but at my forepaws this time, teeth bared with an intent to slip me up. Me being small, I continued to dodge his failed attempts. 

_I can't hold this up!...need to think of som-_

The damn cat cut my thoughts as he quickly ran to my side, a throbbing pain sunk into me as sharp(though uncharged) teeth sunk into my back. Being small gave the cat the advantage to sling me across the room like a burdon.

It was like hitting that shiny kind of floor that I've seen other pokemon hit when battling in those tournaments. My mom would always describe the pain as firecrackers exploding in your head like new years.

_Yeah...that was it.._

I hate to lose. I _**HATE**_ to lose...

That cat thought he won... thought he could have his way with me.

_Wrong. So wrong..._

My body felt like a volcano about to erupt, the cat coming closer as I charged up a flamethrower, mixed with a little ''payback.''

And just when the cat loomed over me, I about-faced and let loose the most powerful flamethrower I've ever _felt. _It was like every bit of fire drained from my body, seering heat rapidly shifting into the atmoshphere and onto the cat. Whenever the flamethrower stopped, my body couldn't stop shaking, but atleast the enemy was dead.

_More like crisped...his body is so black...ew._

Looking at Kyu I saw that the paralysis wore off...but his gaze was creeping me out...so greedy looking..

_..my attract is still in affect..._

Shit...

I dashed for the exit.

_kyu pov_

My body acted on its own. I immedietly went in persuit of the suprisingly fast vulpix, all thoughts of reasoning leaving my mind except the eagerness to catch her.

To _SHOW_ her that there's no point of escaping me.

_normal pov_

_**+ 18!**_

For a shorty, Kohaku held up her speed, but barely as the nighttime sky prevented her from seeing anything ahead, her body still weak from the flamethrower, being a major drawback. The vulpine manage to run to a hill before being tackled sideways by the lucario. Their bodies tumbled. Both whirling before Kohaku landed, on her back, onto a grassy area, hound over her.

Fearful ambers gawked into sensual rubys as Kyu latched his spiked,black paws onto her small ones.

The reddish pokemon closed her eyes, preparing for the searing pain that was to come.

Instead feeling the slickness of a wet tongue trail her throat casually, causing her to snap her eyes open. The sensation forced an odd throaty giggle from her. The need to squirm, wiggle, whatever she had to do couldn't be resisted, even with a spike that could pierce her heart if it sunk down too low.

Said k-9's tongue began to desend lower, enticing a slight moan from the giggling Kohaku. As his appendage swirled on her lower furry belly, the moans became more frequent, making her shift as if to urge the tongue to sink just a bit lower.

_kohaku pov_

_What am I d-doing? I can't let this guy do this_..." a-ah''.._these things to me! Even if he helped m-me!_

_But_...''mmm''_.. it feels so...so..._

_-flashback(mostly)_

_''when your time comes'' _''ahh!''_suddenly you lose all control of who you were to what your body wants you to be...''please no''...in complete satisfaction..._

_-End flashback_

_No! I'm not like-_

One percise lick was all it took. One idle lick...

...before I let loose a loud cry.

_normal pov_

The jackal hit home as his tongue languidly lapped up at the fox's outer lips, savoring the sweet lubricant her arousal produced. The vulpix let loose a cry of euphoria as his thick, rough tongue teased the outer folds of her slit.

While the vulpine felt like she was in heaven, her small body craved for more of the lucario's ministrations. Without a single thought, her paws seeked for something to grab onto. Something to pull the bigger pokemon deeper. _**Anything..**_

_kyu pov_

I can't feel anything else. My body won't let me think about anything else.

It keeps steady pushing me to take her and take her hard. To push into her delicate body real fast and deep. These hormones have absolute control of my actions, and all I could think about was obeying them, like a good boy. It's hard not to get hard with these images flourishing in my head. These images of her body pushing forward as I give in to this...

...command...feels nothing like a feeling and even if it did...

it feels truly mind-blowing...

_normal pov_

Kyu, sensing her silent plea, pushed his snout and tongue into her eager sex, being sure not to miss a single crevice. This is what the fox was waiting for. Her smaller body squirming to inch him deeper and feel his unrelentingly pleaasurable licks.

The jackal's speed increased as his desire grew, avidly coursing his tongue in her as if this was his last and only time. The vulpix couldn't stop the throaty moans and screams that pushed out each time his tongue licked rough and thirsty, but atleast could spread her legs as far as they could go. Nothing was stoping her so why not? Plus the masked dog's paws helped keep her legs apart as they snaked around to lick and suck deeper, audiable squish noises sounding through the atmosphere.

The small, red pokemon was so horny right now. Tails curling and uncurling, body shivering with a chilling sensation that wouldn't quit. Even as the lucario removed his tongue slowly, juices still attached to the tip, the fox needed more. With a quick twist of her belly, she ran to the lucario's crotch, closing her mouth on the tip of his 8'', extremly thick member. Without a warning for the poor bigger dog, she began sucking, and sucking hungry.

_kyu pov_

This is total bliss. Even if I thought about regaining my control back, she's making it so hard with her actions!

Her moans. From cute ones to those lowly pleasured ones, there driving me crazy! 

And how she tastes...like a total, pure virgin.

_I'll admit though she sure doesn't suck like one. How does she do that tongue flicking thing? How does she even fit that much in?_

_Holy shi..._

_She has to stop...she has to stop before I...I...sorry Kohaku..._

_kohaku pov_

It feels like I could endure anything. Go through as much sex as I can before I wear myself out. I guess thats a sex drive for ya..

I couldn't stop...nore did I want to. Even as his paws gripped my head and started screwing my mouth. 

Well that was unexpected. Still horny, but damn..

His movements felt more feaverish now as he thrusted upward. His thick shaft may be the death of me at this rate. I'm learning that if you moan, it relieves the stress. I really hope I'm doing this right.

_By the way he's groaning I must be doing __**something**__ right..._

_right?_

_normal pov_

The jackal persisted his feaverish movements until he felt an unfamiliar feeling creep through his member.

The kitsune recieved no warning as a white substance flooded from the male's manhood into her mouth. Although shocked, that didn't stop the fox from sucking in every last drop of his milk until he was virtually left released her mouth from him with an audiable ''pop'', liquid clinging on her tongue. The white liquid took getting use to for her, but it wasen't that bad.

Although she was in mid-thought of her first sexual encounter, the bigger K-9 wasen't done yet as he suddenly pounced on top of her in pure animalism, leaving her on her back once more. Kohaku pondered exactly what he had in mind this time. Did he plan on going at her at full force?

With unforseen speed, Kyu's teeth latched onto her neck, causing the smaller pokemon to yelp in suprise and pain. His bite wasen't killer, but it did hurt the poor fox. His body suddenly glowed blue with aura and as his teeth sunk in deeper, both of their bodies illuminating blue with aura.

_kyu pov_

For me, this is total bliss. Feeling my power of element pulsing through my veins, my body, my mind. My aura feels so warm to me, like it keeps me safe. Really though it's a mating ritual that I saw my dad do to my mom one night.( ew. Parents..) What it does is manipulate the mind to believe that I'm her only mate. To warn off others from ever trying to touch her that way. If one does, the aura that I pulsed into her would deflect the pervert. For us lucarios this is normality.

But when we do it on other pokemon, they say that the pain is searing.

...and I can clearly see and hear it.

Kohaku is screaming like someone is trying to kill her. Her sharp, short claws fastening to my waist as she tries to block the pain with a stress reliever, body pressed agianst mine, avoiding the death trap on my chest.

This feels so damn sexy right now. Her six tails wrap around me, feeling extremely soft and silky as I pictured them. But this time radiating heat from stress.

_It's almost over..._

_kohaku pov_

I felt myself literally **pulsing. **The glow of his body. And the growls he made.His power was forcing me to be more submissive to him. To give in. If thats what it took to make the pain stop, to stop my brain from this brutal beating...

then I guess I have no choice.

Once I started to give in as his mate, the pain began to cease. 

Now...it feels like warm body heat. My grip on him soften to just holdind his warm body close to me, my heat replenishing through these sexual acts and loving embraces...

_normal pov_

The vulpix dazily looked up at the night sky, mouth slightly apart and moaning as the pain of his aura finally rested. But the lucario was far from over as he laid on his back, pulling the kitsune with him. His thick 8'' twitch with the need to relieve himself once more.

The vulpix wondered how she was going to fit it inside of her, she was only two feet tall with a small body. Her body shivering with anxiety, she adjusted her sex over his member.

Inexpiriencily, she went down to fast and impailed the first 4'', screaming in agony as her walls seperated too fast. The k-9, even in bliss as her walls spasmed, was well aware of how in pain she was. To assist her, his muzzle collided with hers in a quick, wet kiss, his tongue making a forced entry into her mouth.

Kohaku's tongue battled with his in a loosing fight as she was trying to settle on her new ''seat''.

When the pain eventually dimmed to a light sting, she let lose a moan, signaling for him to help her maneuver on top of him.

The lucario's paws griping her sides, he helped her shift slowly up and down as to not cause her bleeding.

The pain faded away completly as her body now only felt his thick member moving inside of her.

_kohaku pov_

Total ecstasy! Thats what it feels like. Theres this... spot... that he kept hitting as he got deeper with each push. My cries could probably be heard by every individual in this reigon! I'm especially hoping that those horny bastards especially hear it, so as to know that I'm being taken. And taken HARD. This dog is more horny than I would have ever imagined as his teeth clenched. Eyes squinting as his arms pulled me down closer onto him.

7''s. All I need is one more shove from him. Just one more.

Aw! why pull out now?

_normal pov_

The fox pokemon almost began to whine before Kyu flipped her on her belly, raised her lower half and plunged right back in her wet walls brutally. His sudden beastial behavior causing an uproar of moans from the vulpix. She could only claw the ground as she was pounded from behind so hard, her body shifted up some inches, mouth opened wide with her tongue hanging out. Kyu clenched her to his body, heavily breathing in her ear as his sex-drive was in its max. The two could almost feel clouds of heat coming off of them.

The K-9 felt close to her, but his body inched to be even closer inside of her. Pulling off another unexpected twist, he rapidly lifted her off the ground, causing an awkward whine to emit from the vulpine. The oversexed lucario then slammed her chest into a fairly distant tree from where they were and stabbed back in once agian. The vulpix gripped the tree with unsheathed claws as his member hit right back into her sweet spot. Moaning without a care of any of the pokemon near her. Her body continued to absorb his rough pummeling, even pushing herself back to increased the expirience. She wanted to feel every bit of him.

Sadly her mind and body were of different worlds as she started to tire from standing and taking so much. An unfamiliar feeling began to snake up her body as she was on the verge of collapse. Kohaku didn't know what it was or when it was coming, but she sure did feel the urge to release it. Let it free.

Not able to hold out much longer, her body released the same white substance that Kyu let loose quite a moment ago.

Not expecting the clamp of her tight walls, His member swelled up thicker than normal before he locked into the vulpix, his hot semen coming off in waves inside of her for about 10 minutes.

_kohaku pov_

He felt so damn thick...shit... I can't even catch my breathe anymore. He'll suprise you with pleasure after pleasure...each one escalating from the last.

Maybe hes finally finished? My body fells so tired...I can barely even stand up on my own and there's no damn way I'm about to try! The soreness shooting up my lower half just won't allow it.

But alass he suprises me once more as I see his member still thick, out and ready.

_kyu pov_

These horemones are really boosting my stamina. Really. I think we were at it for about an hour and a half in human's time. My body is shaking, but not with just tiredness but anticipation to start screwing her just once more for tonight. My mind ponders one more hole in her that I haven't penetrated yet. 

Could it fit? Will she even become paralysed after this?

Only one way to find out.

_normal pov_

The wornout vulpix looks at her companion in confusion as an apologetic look crosses his ruby orbs. Quite a contrast to his animalistic behavior some time ago. His appendage still hard, his tongue caresses her back in a slow, careful motion. Kohaku was flipped on her back gently as his tongue trailed her tummy. Once his administrations stopped, the two were in a stare down. Questioning ambers boring into nervous rubies. His body shifted while his gaze never left hers.

Suddenly the vulpix knew why he looked so scared as she felt a moist tip prod her smaller opening. Before she could panic and react, Kyu rapidly pushed into her with one big thrust. The poor fox left to scream and whimper as tears started to form from her eyes. For the fox, the pain felt like someone pierced her with a skarmory wing. Her claws gripping the bigger pokemon once more to forget the pain.

Kyu's arm snuck down to her slit and began to rub the outter lip, her juices and his cum making it easier to slide in one of his finger paws.

The confusion of cloud-nine and hell battling in her body left her moaning and screaming eachtime his member and finger pushed inside at the same time. She knew like before it would sub-side, but this may take a bit longer.

When the anal pain finally did stop, Kohaku felt her hunger for sex crawl back to life agian. But this one felt so good, so amazing to the vulpix that she let out a lusty, uncharacteristic growl, legs clamping him closer to feel his boner hit home agian and agian. Once seeing that she was just fine now, the lucario shoved her back into the dirt more as his fullweight laid upon her. With mindblowing speed, he drove into her tight hole as hard and deep as possible, his ''bone'' drilling into her over and over till she squealed out to the world. Her screams could probably echo across the world for someone so small...

_kohaku pov_

The power in his thrusts was definentley something to remember. It was like even my claws wanted to make sure that he didn't let up. Not even for a second. My toes curling on their own. Who knew this hole actually felt so much better. So much more lifting...It's like I'm flying.( sounds weird even in my head.) My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he continued his assult in my tailhole.

Then, in mid thrust, he flips on his back agian! He sure does move alot during intercourse. But eachtime felt so good. Even now as his arms locked mine to my sides as he went straight at it agian, not relenting.

_normal pov_

The spiked dog bit his teeth in her neck in another act of pleasure, making his victim feel all the more satisfied. The explosion of moans, pleading to hit her faster with force hit his ears. And like a trained puppy, he obeyed. He fucked her like the animal he was before.

Fucked her all the way till she came first before knotting once agian in her tailhole this time. His member locking the two up agian, but for 45 minutes.

**lemon end**

_kyu pov_

I see why everyone wanted this girl. She's a sex freak. You'd think for a vulpix she would be timid of sex. Her hair and fur, a frizzy sweaty mess that gives her this wild look that I like. Like a true vixen. (figuratively as well as literally)

_kohaku pov_

Oh my freakin Arceus...That felt even more amazing than before if that was even possible to say! My body feels full now from his eruptions and his thrusting and...ah! I can only lay on my stomach as his wet, furry body curls near mine. Kyu's paws even felt sweaty as they wrap around my waist, bringing me closer to him while still avoiding that damn spike! I don't even know how it didn't puncture me during this whole episode!

Remember when I said I couldn't move before...well..yeah, I **really** can't move now...

luckily I don't have to. And obviously he's not moving neither.

..I can't believe I officially belong to someone. His aura I can almost feel swimming through my body myself. Atleast my heat has returned fully. Using my tails as a blanket, I wrap all six of them around me and my new mate, the drowsiness in us both overpowering our will to move. The moon's light making an even more peaceful scenery around us both.

''Love you...''...did Kyu just say that? Swirving my gaze from the moon to his face, I see him smiling in his sleep, snoring softly. Too cute.

With a quick lick to his muzzle, I mumble back,'' Love you too...'' before finally closing my eyes.

_I am so damn tired right now...I didn't see this couple at all in fanfiction.( I love blazingaura) so instead of waiting, I posted a story of them on my own. Mind the mistakes and spelling errors, I'm tired.._


End file.
